1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for managing icon integrity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphical user interface technology provides the primary interface between users of computing resources and the resources of the data processing systems. Many users do not know or care what system underlies the application they are using. The simple selection of an icon may result in one or more operations being performed.
For example, the task of printing has been reduced to selecting a printer icon and responding to criteria in a dialog or perhaps dragging the file onto a printer icon causing the file to print. In another example when desiring to connect to a remote site, a user may click the appropriate icon and be taken quickly to that site. There is no longer a need to type in a number of cryptic commands to accomplish a task.
Today on a platform using Microsoft Corporation Microsoft® Windows®, assigning an icon to a file may be accomplished with relative ease. Icons may be associated with executable and non-executable files. When an icon has been assigned to an executable file, typically selecting that icon will cause the file or program therein to execute. Application vendors rely on suitably designed icons to represent their products in a recognizable manner to the product user for easier startup and execution of their products.
The ready-to-run association capability may be exploited in a negative manner. For example, a virus may present a folder or some other icon, normally associated with a non-executable file to deceive a user. The user then selects the icon and unintentially executes the virus. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method, apparatus, and computer program product for processing icons in a manner that overcomes the problems discussed above.